Halaga
by squishy fluff
Summary: One-shot fic po ‘to.. Si Hermione ay nagpapakatanga kay Draco kahit sa puntong saktan na siya nito ng pisikal. Nais ni Ron na magising si Hermione at ipabatid sa kanya na may nakaaalam ng tunay niyang halaga.


**Mensahe ng Awtor: **Halur po! Natripan ko lang pong gumawa nito.. Sana po ay maappreciate niyo! Nakyutan po ako sa kanya.. Sana kayo rin po! Hehe.. Proud to be Pinoy! The best pa ring gamitin ang Filipino! ;-) Inaalay ko po 'to sa nag-iisang Dios and of course sa sarili ko. Masaya talaga ko, at last nakagawa ako ng Filipinong fic, kahit one-shot lang! Enjoy reading, guys! ;-)

Baka po magkaroon ng confusion, 'yung Halaga pos a Parokya Ni Edgar.. 'yung Ligaya po sa Eraserheads! Hehe thanks po..

**Disclaimer: **Hindi po akin ang Harry Potter, promise! Pero akin po ang istoryang 'to.. Enjoy po kayo!

**Prologo**

Draco, Draco, Draco. Lagi na lang Draco. Pwede bang minsan Ron naman ang marinig ko sa kanya? Ron, ano ka ba? Sino ba kasing nagpapakatanga diyan na ayaw kumilos? Asan ka ngayon? Wala. Nasan ngayon si Hermione? Nandun, nasa taong tumapak-tapak sa pagkatao mo. At hinahayaan mo lang mangyari 'yon. At anong napala sa kanya ni Hermione? Wala, wala, wala. Wala kundi iyak at panloloko.

Ayos lang, basta alam kong nandun siya sa mahal niya. Balang araw magising sana kaming pareho. Sana…

**HALAGA**

"Ron, Ron, halika dito! Bilis!" sigaw sa kanya ni Harry. Nakaupo si Harry sa isang mesa kung saan kasama niya si Ginny. Patakbong pumunta doon si Ron.

"O, pare, anong atin? Manlibre ka ha, wala akong dalang pera. Ikaw naman Ginny, magde-date na lang kayo ng mokong na 'to dito pa sa Hogsmeade? Dun naman kayo sa mas class, graduate na kayo eh," pabirong sabi ni Ron.

"Wala lang, mas pamilyar kami dito, isa pa, dito mas maraming memories. Naks! O kamusta ka naman? Teka, anong gusto mo?" tanong ni Harry.

"Ako? Haha, sige libre mo ko ng sangkatutak na fizzing whizbees! Miss ko na ang lasa nun eh. Mamaya daan tayo sa Three Broomsticks, kayo naman ang treat ko ng butterbeer."

"Sige ba. Akala ko ba wala kang dalang pera! Hehe bahala ka sa buhay mo, basta ikaw ang bahala sa gastos." Matapos ang usapan nila ay nagtungo si Harry sa counter para bumili ng mga order ni Ron. Pagbalik niya ay nag-uumapaw ang fizzing whizbees.

"Haha hindi kaya ako mabundat diyan!" patawang sabi ni Ron.

"Hindi naman, kaya mo 'to, matibay naman ang sikmura mo eh."

"Tama!" at dali-daling kumain si Ron ng fizzing whizbees. Matagal silang ganoon – hindi nag-uusap, kumakain lang ng tahimik. Nagulat si Ron ng bigla siyang tanungin ni Harry.

"Pare, kamusta naman si Hermione? Hindi ba siya pinapabayaan ng syota niyang isang malaki at mabahong utot?"

Napatigil si Ron sa pagkain. Nagkunwari siyang hindi naapektuhan ng tanong. "Ganoon pa rin sila. Lagi pa ring umiiyak si Hermione. Walang kwenta talaga ang lalaking iyon. Ito namang si Hermione, hindi pa magising. Kesyo mahal niya daw, hindi niya raw kayang iwan, magtitiis daw siya para sa pag-ibig niya. Noong isang araw nga, nakita kong may pasa si Hermione. Kung hindi pa sila kasal ganyan na ang ginagawa sa kanya, pa'no pa kaya kung kasal na? Kawawa talaga. Nakita ko pa 'yung lalaking 'yon isang araw, nakikipaglandian kay Pansy. Pinigilan ko na lang ang sarili kong bugbugin eh. Hay, bakit ba ang tanga-tanga ng tao sa pag-ibig?" seryosong tanong ni Ron sa sarili.

"Pare, ayos lang 'yan, darating ang panahon magigising din si Hermione. Hayaan mo na 'yun, mapapansin ka rin nun. 'Wag kang mag-alala. Kung para sa 'yo siya, darating din ang moment n'yo," pasimpatiyang sagot ni Harry.

"Oo nga kuya, 'wag mo na 'yun pansinin. Saka, marami pa namang ibang babae diyan," sagot naman ni Ginny.

"Oo, tama kayo. Pero iba pa rin si Hermione eh. Iba. First love ko din 'yun, hindi ko 'yun basta malilimutan. Ang siste pa, sa 'kin pa siya humihingi ng advice sa problema niya! Kahit ano namang sabi ko, walang pakialam. Wala, wala, wala," malungkot na sagot ni Ron.

Inis siya sa sarili niya. Inis na inis. Inis rin siya kay Hermione. At galit naman kay Draco. Bakit nga ba binabasura lang ng iba ang pangarap niya?

Nagpatuloy siya sa kwento. "At ngayon, dadalhin na siya ni Draco sa mga magulang niya. Hindi ko alam kung paano nila papahiyain si Hermione, pero alam kong matindi ang gagawin nila. Kung mapipigilan ko nga lang si Hermione eh, kaso, hiningi daw ni Draco eh. Basta hiningi ni Draco, wala na 'kong magagawa dun. Magpapakatanga na 'yun."

Napabuntung-hininga na lang si Harry. Napailing naman si Ginny. "Sana," sabi ni Ron, "makita na niyang dati ko pa siya mahal. Makita niya na kapag sinasaktan siya ng gunggong na 'yon, mas doble 'yung sakit na nararamdaman ko. Sa totoo lang, triple pa nga eh. Sana magising na siya. Hirap na hirap na 'ko, sobra."

"Kuya, 'wag mo nang damdamin 'yun. Darating din ang chance mo. Promise 'yan! 'Wag kang magpakachuva kasi. 'Wag mo nang intindihin 'yung hiya mo. Sabihin mo kay Hermione, 'MAHAL KITA!' tapos nun eh di masaya na kayo. Never give up, ayon nga kay Winston Churchill," nakangiting sabi ni Ginny.

"Touch naman ako sa'yo. Salamat dahil pinapalakas mo ang loob ko. Naku, sige, aalis na 'ko. Susunduin ko pa si Hermione sa bahay nila Draco. Baka umiiyak na 'yun ngayon. Hay naku made-dehydrate ang babaeong 'yon sa syota niyang gunggong."

"Sige, ingat ka. Maaga ka daw umuwi sabi ni mommy. Sige, baka naghihintay na sa'yo si Hermione."

"Ingat pare," sabi ni Harry, "Basta tandaan mo, susuporta kami sa 'yo."

"Salamat," nakangiting sagot ni Ron. Pagkatapos magsalita ay nag-apparate na siya.

Nagulat si Hermione sa kanyang kinatatayuan. Halos masubsob na siya sa lupa ng maitulak siya ni Ron na biglang lumabas sa manipis na hangin.

"Naghintay ka ba ng matagal?" tanong ni Ron.

"Hindi naman. Halika na," giya ni Hermione. Napansin ni Ron na namumula ang mga mata niya.

"Anong nangyari? Bakit umiyak ka na naman? Hindi ka pa ba nagsasawa?"

"Wala 'to, 'wag mo na lang pansinin, ayos lang – "

"Hermione, ano ka ba? Magising ka nga! Sabihin mo, ano bang ginawa nila sa 'yo? Babalikan ko ang Draco na 'yun at papatamaan ng curse kapag hindi mo sinabi!" pasigaw na sabi ni Ron.

Hindi na napigilan pa ni Hermione. Napabunghalit siya ng iyak. "Ron! Ayoko na. Sinampal ako ng nanay niya, sinabihan akong walang kwenta, na dudumihan ko lang daw ng putik ang lahi nila! Sabi naman ng tatay niya, hindi raw nila ko matatanggap kahit kailan. Ni hindi na nga ako pinakain ng hapunan. Tinaboy ako, tinaboy! At walang ginawa si Draco kundi tumayo. Tumayo at magkunwaring wala siyang nakikita. Pa'no na 'ko? Bakit ba ganun sa 'kin si Draco? Sinakripisyo ko naman lahat!" iyak ni Hermione sa kanyang balikat.

"Huwag ka nang umiyak. Ang mabuti pa kasi, hiwalayan mo na ang lalaking 'yun, wala ka namang napapala 'dun. Iwanan mo na! Magising ka na, pwede ba?" malakas na sagot ni Ron. Nagpatuloy lang sa pag-iyak si Hermione. "Ang mabuti pa, iuuwi na kita. 'Wag ka nang umiyak. Teka, hindi ka pa pala kumakain. Halika, kain muna tayo." Matapos iyon, nag-apparate sila papunta sa isang kainan sa Diagon Alley.

"Ayos ka na ba?" tanong sa kanya ni Ron sa gitna ng kanilang pagkain.

"Oo, ayos na ako. Salamat sa 'yo, maaasahan ka talaga," sagot ni Hermione, bahagyang nakangiti.

Matapos 'yon, nag-apparate na sila patungo sa dormitoryong tinutuluyan ni Hermione. Pagkarating doon ay nagpaalam na si Ron kay Hermione, ngunit bago ang lahat ay binigay niya ang isang sulat sa kanya. Napakunot-noo si Hermione. Ano kaya ang laman ng sulat na ito? tanong niya sa isip.

"Sige, paalam." At matapos magsalita, hinalikan niya si Hermione sa pisngi at nawala sa hangin. Nagulat si Hermione sa halik.

Pagpasok sa loob ay agad niyang binuksan ang bigay na sulat ni Ron. Hindi niya inaasahan ang mga nilalaman niyon. Isang kanta ng Eraserheads, isang sikat na banda sa Pilipinas.

_Ilang awit pa ba ang aawitin, o giliw ko?_

_Ilang ulit pa ba ang uulitin, o giliw ko?_

_Tatlong oras na akong nagpapa-cute sa 'yo_

_Di mo man lang napapansin ang bagong t-shirt ko_

_Ilang isaw pa ba ang kakainin, o giliw ko?_

_Ilang tansan pa ba ang iipunin, o giliw ko?_

_Gagawin ko ang lahat pati ang thesis mo_

'_Wag mo lang ipagkait ang hinahanap ko_

_Sagutin mo lang ako, aking sinta'y walang humpay na ligaya_

_At asahang iibigin ka_

_Sa tanghali, sa gabi, at umaga_

'_Wag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_Dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_Lahat tayo'y mabubuhay ng tahimik at buong ligaya_

_Ilang ahit pa ba ang aahitin, o giliw ko?_

_Ilang hirit pa ba ang hihiritin, o giliw ko?_

_Di naman ako manyakis tulad ng iba_

_Pinapangako ko sa'yo na igagalang ka_

_Sagutin mo lang ako, aking sinta'y walang humpay na ligaya_

_At asahang iibigin ka_

_Sa tanghali, sa gabi, at umaga_

'_Wag ka sanang magtanong at magduda_

_Dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba_

_Lahat tayo'y mabubuhay ng tahimik at buong ligaya_

Napangiti si Hermione sa sulat. Ang kulit, sa isip niya. Hindi na siya gaanong nabigla. Alam naman niya ang damdamin ni Ron para sa kanya, hindi nga lang n'ya magawang mahalin ang kaibigan niya gaya ng pagmamahal niya kay Draco. Napapikit siya ng kanyang mga mata. Sana nga, siya na lang… sana.


End file.
